the story of Ravi and Ken
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Kisah sepasang kekasih. Karena kisah percintaan tak selamanya berjalan mulus, akan ada kerikil kerikil tajam yang membuat perjalanan menjadi semakin menarik . RaKen VIXX . Ravi-Ken.


**Story of Raken  
**

 **Pair : Raken**

 **One Shoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Asem manis**

 _ **Hanya cerita permasalahan antara sepasang kekasih.**_

Jaehwan duduk dengan manisnya disofa apartemen miliknya. Menggunakan celana pendek yang menampakkan paha mulus dan sexinya. Kakinya ia silangkan, dimana kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang remote tv dan berkali kali menekan remote untuk mengganti chanel mencari acara yang pantas ditonton malam hari begini.

Jaehwan sungguh bosan, biasanya jika malam begin ia tak pernah bosan sendiri di apartemen, karena akan selalu ada orang yang akan menemaninya. Tapi sudah 2 bulan ia mencoba terbiasa tanpa orang itu tapi pada akhirnya ia masih belum bisa terbiasa sendiri.

Meskipun dipastikan tak lama lagi akan ada yang mengunjunginya seperti malam malam sebelumnya, membawakannya berbagai macam hadiah. Apalagi 'dia' orang itu baru saja pulang dari luar negeri untuk urusan bisnisnya.

TING

Dan benar dugaannya, bel apartemennya berbunyi dan itu sudah pasti keaksihnya. Tidak perlu bangkit karena sebentar lagi namja itu masuk dengan sendirinya. Jaehwan hanya melirik sedikit ke arah pintu yang kini sudah terbuka menampilkan namja yang masih berpakaian jas kerja. Dipastikan jika namja itu pasti belum sempat pulang ke rumahnya.

"annyeeooong baby~ Chup.." namja yang baru saja datang itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jaehwan

Dan kini sebelah tangannya melingkar dipinggang Jaehwan, membawa tubuh Jaehwan semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Jaehwan sebenarnya merasa risih dengan tangan kekasihnya yang melingkar dipinggangnya, lalu kini mulai meraba pahanya. Ya Tuhan ingin sekali Jaehwan mematahkan jari jari itu.

"aku membawakanmu hadiah..."

Bibir namja itu sudah berada ditelinga Jaehwan, membisikkan kalimat yang membuat tubuh Jaehwan merinding. Sebelah tangannya meletakkan paper bag besar di pangkuan Jaehwan. Paper bag yang isinya sebuah tas bermerk GUCCI yang dipastikan harganya puluhan juta.

Mata jaehwan berbinar menatap tas dipangkuannya. Tangannya segera mengeluarkan tas dari dalam paper gab llau kemudian mengangkat tas itu, memperhatika dengan seksama, memastikan jika tas itu ori. Jaehwan alergi dengan barang barang KW.

"terima kasih" ucap Jaehwan, dan meletakkan tas itu disebelahnya begitu saja.

"kalau begitu mana hadiah untukku?"

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah ia duga namja disampingnya ini memang tidaklah pernah ikhlas.

jaehwan menatap sekilas kepada namja disebelahnya, hanya menatap tanpa pernah berniat untuk mendaratkan ciuman pada Bibir namja yang bahkan dia sudah memajukan bibirnya untuk segera dicium oleh Jaehwan.

Jaehwan benar benar memandang jijik kepada namja didekatnya ini.

"chuup"

Jaehwan menempelkan bibir mereka sekilas, lalu mencoba menjauhkan wajah mereka kembali namun ternyata tangan kekasihnya sudah melingkar dileher Jaehwan dan menahan kepala Jaehwan hingga akhirnya bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan kekasihnya memegang kendali.

Jaehwan mencoba memberontak, tapi apa daya tubuh mungilnya tidak dapat memberontak untuk melepaskan diri. Meskipun sama sama namja, tapi tubuh Jaehwan sangatlah mungil untuk ukuran namja.

DUAGH

Berhasil, Jaehwan berhasil mendorong kuat tubuh namja yang mencoba berbuat tak senonoh dengannya. Membuat namja itu kini meringkuk di lantai sambil memegang perutnya yang terkena tendang kaki dari Jaehwan.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"mianhae Baro yaa... aku hanya tidak mau kau lepas kendali" Jawa Jaehwan cuek, meski didalam hatinya sangat takut jika namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini marah dan melakukan hal kejam padanya.

Lihatlah tubuhnya terlalu mungil untuk melawan seandainya Baro berbuat macam macam padanya.

"tsk... kau kekasihku, apa salahnya jika melakukannya? Kenapa kau harus takut? Bukankah sudah cukup lama kita menjadi kekasih, dan ku rasa sudah waktunya aku mendapatkan jatahku. Kau tahu aku pria normal yang membutuhkan kebutuhan biologis..."

Mata Jaehwan melebar, menatap sengit namja yang masih terduduk di lantai itu. Namja normal? Lalu ia pikir Jaehwan tidak normal?

"KALAU BEGITU CARILAH ORANG YANG BISA MEMUASKAN KEBUTUHAN BIOLOGISMU. JIKA KAU PIKIR ORANG ITU AKU, MAKA KAU SALAH BESAR! DAN MULAI SAAT INI KITA PUTUS!"

Final, wajah Jaehwan memerah mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Cukup sudah rasanya Jaehwan meladeni tingkah semena mena kekasihnya.

"KKAU.." Baro bangkit dari duduknya dan meantap Jaehwan tak kalah sengit. "kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau jangan sok bersikap jual mahal padaku, apa tidak cukup hadiah hadiah mahal yang selama ini aku berikan untukmu? Apa ini balasanmu?" Baro menatap Jaehwan dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Baiklah, kupastikan semua hadiah darimu akan kembali padamu besok. Dan sekarang silahkan keluar dari apartemenku!" Titah Jaehwan.

Baro semakin kesal, tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau akan menyesal melakukan ini kepadaku. Ingat itu!" Baro menekankan kalimatnya, dan itu membuat Jaehwan bergidik ngeri.

Ia sangat tau reputasi Baro. Namja kaya yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea. Appanya adalah seorang Jaksa dan Ummanya seorang wanita karir. Sebenarnya Jaehwan sangat takut bermain main dengan namja itu, hanya saja gengsi dalam dirinya benar benar lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

 **.**

 **.STORY OF RAKEN.**

 **.**

"Ravi yaa bagaimana dengan peserta udisi hari ini?" seorang namja bertopi dengan menggunakan hoodie mendatangi namja yang sedang serius di depan layar dengan berbagai macam alat musik.

"haaah... aku belum menemukan satupun yang spesial. Semua terlihat sama, cara mereka bernyanyi, rap maupun dance masihlah biasa tidak ada bedanya dengan trainee sebelumnya" Jelas namja bernama Ravi.

Ravi masih memperhatikan rekaman ulang beberapa peserta audisi mangement tempat ia bernaung beberapa tahun ini. Ravi dipercayakan sebagai ketua juri, dia pula yang menentukan siapa saja yang berhak masuk dan bergabung menjadi trainee di JellyFish. Untuk itu ia terlihat sangat sibuk beberapa bulan ini. Seluruh waktunya ia curahkan untuk managementnya, bahkan ia harus kehilangan waktu bersama sang kekasih hingga akhirnya sang kekasih memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Ravi hanya tidak ingin membuat kecewa orang yang sudah mempercayakan posisi penting untuknya. Sungguh suatu hal yang terhormat bisa dipercayakan sebagai tim juri. Untuk itu Ravi ingin memberikan yang terbaik. Walaupun ia harus merasakan sesak karena berpisah dengan kekasihnya yang sudah ia pacari 3 tahun.

"yaa menurutku sekarang susah sekali mencari bakat bakat natural, rata rata mereka hanya mengandalkan orang orang dalam saja. untuk itu Hwang Sajangnim mempercayaimu..."

"nee... dan aku tidak mau bermain main dalam menseleksi mereka" Ujar Ravi penuh keseriusan.

"meskipun karena pekerjaan ini kau harus kehilangan waktu dengn..."

"cukup. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Bagiku asal ia bahagia aku rela melepasnya" ucap Ravi

Leo menatap kasihan pada namja yang satu pekerjaan dengannya ini, Leo tahu semua mengenai Ravi sampai hal ia putus dengan Jaehwan, kekasihnya 2 bulan lalu. Leo dan Hakyeon sebenarnya ingin membantu menjelaskan kepada Jaehwan tapi Ravi tidak mengijinkan mereka untuk ikut campur kisah cintanya. Untuk itu mereka cukup mendoakan yang terbaik saja untuk keduanya.

Dan kini keduanya sama sama menyaksikan rekaman beberapa peserta audisi. Tampak begitu serius menatap layar kaca 30 inci. Beberapa peserta tampak mengeluarkan bakat mereka, dari mulai bernyanyi, menari, rap, bermain alat musik dan lain sebagainya.

"aku seperti mengenalnya" Leo, namja yang sedang bersama Ravi menyaksikan video mengeluarkan suara.

Ravi mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Leo, lalu kemudian beralih kembali menatap layar kaca.

"Kim Minzy" mereka menggumamkan name tag orang yang ada di layar kaca. Yeoja itu sedang bernyanyi sambil menampilkan ekspresinya. Cantik, tapi tidak dengan suaranya.

"tsk... suaranya biasa saja. suara noonaku yang sedang berteriak bahkan lebih bagus darinya" ucap Ravi

"ahahhahah..." kalimat Ravi membuat Leo tertawa, Leo sangat tau bagaimana noona dari temannya ini, jika sang noona sudah berteriak lebih baik menjauh darinya sebelum kuping akan terbelah dua.

"kalau dari wajah, dia cantik. Tapi aku yakin itu hasil dari beberapa suntikan, entah sudah berapa juta won dihabiskannya..."

"ahahhaha... kau benar. Bahkan kulit gelap kekasihku masih lebih baik daripadanya, biarpun gelap kekasihku tidak terkena obat obatan di meja operasi..." dan kini giliran Leo yang membanggakan keaksihnya, Cha Hakyeon.

"hahahahahha..."

Keduanya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Mereka memang ahli dalam menilai yeoja yang menurut mereka memang pantas mendapat penilaian ah lebih tepatnya kritikan.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu diketuk dari luar, seketika tawa mereka berhenti. Bisa mereka lihat orang yang dengan mengetuk pintu mengangkat lebih tepatnya menunjukkan telpon kepada Ravi, seperti memberi kode bahwa ada yang menelponnya.

Leo berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu, karena dirinya berada tak jauh dari pintu.

"ada yang ingin bicara padamu Ravi ssi" Ujar salah satu staff dan memberikan telpon kepada Ravi.

"yoboseyooo..." ucap Ravi bersikap sopan

'kau Ravi? Ketua tim Juri dalam audisi Jellyfish?'

Ravi terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna dan memahami maksud orang ini menelpon kepadanya. Hanya mencoba mewanti wanti hal yang ia takutkan terjadi.

"nee... boleh ku tahu ini siapa?" Tanya Ravi masih dalam batas sopan.

' _aku oppa dari salah satu peserta dalam audisimu. Apakah aku memiliki waktu? Aku akan mentraktirmu disalah satu restoran termahal di korea. Dimana pun kau mau...bagaimana?'_

Ravi memutar bola matanya malas, sudah ia duga.

"tidak perlu. Jika memang ada perlu katakan saja disini, dan aku cukup sibuk" Ucap Ravi masih dengan menjaga sopan santunya.

' _err... baiklah...'_ Orang yang berada diseberang telpon menghela nafas _"...begini, aku menawarkan sejumlah cek kosong padamu. Berapapun yang kau minta akan aku berikan..."_

Kembali Ravi memutar matanya, sungguh ingin sekali Ravi menyumpal mulut orang ini.

"apa maksudmu?"

' _tidak usah malu mengatakannya, cukup katakan saja berapa yang kau minta. Dan aku hanya cukup meminta bisakah kau luluskan adikku?'_

"boleh ku tahu siapa nama adikmu?" Tanya Ravi

Orang diseberang telpon sudah tampak bergembira, mengira sogokannya berhasil.

' _Kim Minzy'_

Bola mata ravi membesar, seolah tak percaya. Tangannya segera menyambar mouse dimeja dan mengarahkan kembali dilayar kaca untuk memutar ulang video audisi. Sulit dipercaya, yeoja yang sedang diucapkan oleh namja ditelpon ini adalah yeoja yang tadi juga sedang dibahas dirinya dan Leo.

Andai saja telpon ini punya pengeras suara ingin sekali Ravi memperdengarkan ocehan orang yang menurutnya bodoh ini.

Ravi ingin meledakkan tawanya, tapi mencoba untuk sedikit memberi peringatan kepada sipenelepon.

' _Ravi ssi? Bagaimana?'_

"aahh ya... aku sangat mengenalnya, bahkan aku sedang melihat rekamannya" ucap Ravi

Sipenelepon tampak berbinar, sepertinya gampang sekali usahanya.

' _nee jadi bagaimana? Apa kau menerima tawaranku? Tenang saja aku akan menyimpan rapat rahasia ini_ ' ucap namja itu lagi

"ekhem... begini. Sebaiknya jumlah uang yang ingin kau tawarkan padaku kau gunakan saja untuk memperbaiki suara adikmu. Seperti les vokal misalnya aku yakin dengan uang yang kau punya kau mampu menemukan guru vokal terbaik di seoul. Jadi dengan kata lain aku tidak tertarik dengan uangmu"

Pip

Ravi menekan tombol end pada telpon dan sambungan akhirnya terputus. Seketika Leo dan staff yang masih menunggu Ravi tertawa begitu saja. mereka yakin wajah namja yang menelpon tadi memerah padam saking kesalnya. Atau mungki saja ia membanting ponsel mahalnya dan beberapa jam kemudian ia akan membeli ponsel baru.

"dia kira dia siapa? Dia pikir uang bisa membuat adiknya terkenal. Tsk..." Ravi mencibir kesal

"Good Job Ravi ya... orang seperti itu memang harus diberi peringatan"

Leo dan staff memberi tepuk tangan untuk sikap Ravi.

.

LOVELY

.

Jaehwan jalan dengan lunglai menuju lift yang mengantarkannya ke lantai apartemen miliknya. Ia seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup, yaa memang itu kenyataannya. Semangat hidupnya telah habis dibawa pergi oleh namja bernama lengkap Kim Wonshik. Anii... bukan salah namja itu, tapi ini salahnya, salahnya yang meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dan kini ia menyesal.

Ia pikir dengan berpisah dari Ravi, yang ia pikir tidak lagi mencintainya ia akan hidup bebas. Ia pikir ia bisa menemukan pria yang jauh lebih baik dan pastinya namja yang bisa memberikan waktunya banyak kepada dirinya. Ia membutuhkan namja yang perhatian padanya, tapi nyatanya ia salah, dalam jangka 2 bulan ia sudah berkali kali ganti kekasih, dan namja yang menjadi kekasihnya bukanlah dari kalangan bawah melainkan dari kalangan atas yang bisa memanjakan dirinya dalam kemewahan. Dan pastinya namja namja itu tidak mau memberi percuma padanya tentu saja ada imbalannya dan itu tubuhnya hal itulah yang membuat Jaehwan memutuskan mereka tidak perduli jika harus mengembalikan barang barang yang sudah diberikan mereka. mereka semua sama saja menurutnya.

Jaehwan masuk kedalamlift tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, ia bahkan tidak perduli siapa yang berada satu lift dengannya. Pikirannya terlalu bercabang kemana mana, dan kepalanya sudah sanagt pusing memikirkan itu semua.

Ia hanya ingin istirahat, membaringkan dirinya dikasur empuk miliknya ditemani Babies nya. Babies adalah boneka boneka besar milik Jaehwan yang ia anggap sebagai anak anaknya. Dan boneka itu adalah pemeberian Ravi, mantan keaksihnya.

Mengingat nama itu seketika membuat Jaehwan sesak kembali. Jaehwan rindu sekali dengan namjanya itu. Jaehwan merindukan belaian ravi, merindukan suara Ravi yang selalu menyanyikan lulaby saat ia ingin tidur, merindukan pelukan hangat Ravi, Jaehwan merindukan itu semua.

"hiks..."

Jaehwan tidak sadar jika dia terisak mengingat mantan kekasihnya. Bahkan pria yang berada dibelakangnya sedikit mengernyit mendengar isakan namja didepannya.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, sampai sudah dilantai apartemen milik Jaehwan, lalu kemudian ia keluar dari lift untuk berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Sampai didepan pintu Jaehwan menggesekkan kartu yang merupakan kunci, lalu kemudian menekan password seperti biasa. Jaehwan menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja, lalu menutup pintu tapi sebelum pintu itu tertutup rapat sebuah sepatu mengganjal pintu itu.

"hai..."

DEG

"untuk apa kau kesini?"

Namja yang mengganjal pintu itu seenaknya masuk tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam Jaehwan.

"YAAK.. AKU TIDAK MEMPERSILAHKANMU MASUK, JADI CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI" Mood Jaehwan yang sedang tidak baik semakin menjadi tidak baik dikarenakan orang yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"WAE? Bukankah aku masih kekasihmu?"

"kita sudah putus. Bukankah kata kataku sudah cukup jelas kemarin malam? KITA PUTUS KIM BARO!"

Jelas Jaehwan lagi.

Baro memang sudah menunggu Jaehwan sejak tadi. Ia menuggu didalam lift, ia sudah memastikan Jaehwan akan menaiki lift, dan beruntungnya Jaehwan tidak terlalu perduli sekitarnya sehingga ia bebas mengikuti Jaehwan hingga sampai apartemennya.

"DAN AKU BELUM MENYETUJUI UCAPANMU!" Ucap baro tak kalah dingin.

Sektika aura didalam apartemen jaehwan menjadi suram. Baro terlihat berbeda sekali, namja itu terlihat sedang berantakan, dan Jaehwan bisa mencium bau alkohol dan otak Jaehwan langsung bekerja , namja didepannya ini sedang mabuk.

"k..kkau...kkau mabuk" Ucap Jaehwan terbata, sebenarnya Jaehwa juga sedikit takut.

"wae? Kenapa? Apa kau takut? Bukankah kita masih sepasang kekasih?" Baro semakin memojokkan Jaehwan ke dinding.

Dan kini tangan Baro sudah menggerayangi pinggang Jaehwan.

"kka..kkau.. jangan coba coba berani padaku" Jaehwan mencoba menghindar, namun Baro berhasil mengurung Jaehwan dalam rengkuhan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Baro semakin mendekat dan kini sudah berlabuh pada leher jenjang Jaehwan yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"uugghh...menyingkirlah" Jaehwan kembali memberontak

Tapi Baro semakin genjar.

"kau sudah berani beraninya menolakku. Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku? Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dariku, kau milikku, kau dengar? KAU MILIKKU"

Baro berteriak sehingga membuat Jaehwan ketakutan. Ia sangat tahu siapa Baro, dan ini meamng salahnya yang mencoba bermain main dengan namja ini.

"hiks... aku mohon lepaskan aku...hhmmpppp"

Baro tidak membiarkan namja manis dihadapannya lepas begitu saja, terlebih hatinya cukup sakit mendapat penolakan dari Jaehwan kemarin ditambah lagi mood nya hari ini hancur karena seorang pria menyebalkan.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Baro sudah membaringkan Jaehwan di atas sofa dengan keadaan Jaehwan yang sudah tidak menggunakan atasan. Jaehwan hanya bisa menangis dan sebisa mungkin menutup dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"kau hanya milikku, dan akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Baro kembali melumat bibir Jaehwan, namun Jaehwan tidak mampu lepas dari kungkungan Baro. Tubuh Baro begitu kuat untuk tuuh mungilnya.

"hiks..hiks..."

Dan Jaehwan hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi entah jadi bagaimana. Jaehwan sudah terbayang apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dia merasa dirinya hancur sudah karena kebodohannya. Andai saja , andai saja ia bisa meredam keegoisannya mungkin nasibnya tidak menjadi seperti ini.

"hiks.. Ra..vi..yaa...hiks..."

Dan satu nama yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Jaehwan. Hanya nama itu yang terlintas dalam otaknya. Didalam keadaan seperti ini Jaehwan mengharapkan kehadiran sosok itu untuk menolongnya. Dia sangat takut sekarang dan hanya Ravi yang mampu menolongnya. Tapi bagaimana namja itu mau menolongnya? Melihatnya saja mungkin Ravi tidak akan mau lagi. Dirinya sudah menyakiti Ravi begitu dalam, mungkin Ravi sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya yang jauh leih baik darinya.

"hiks...eeuunghh...hiks"

Baro terus menyesap leher Jaehwan dengan begitu nafsu. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi nafsu yang begitu menggelegar. Tangannya bahkan sudah bersarang dibagian bawah tubuh Jaehwan, tangisan Jaehwan tidak lagi ia perdulikan.

Jaehwan menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan begitu kuat agar desahannya tak keluar atau itu akan semakin membuat Baro semakin menggila. Didalam hati Jaehwan benar benar berdoa agar Tuhan menolongnya.

 **.**

 **LOVELY**

 **.**

Cklek

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka, tampak seoang namja yang sebenarnya sangat enggan untuk masuk. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak menginjakkan kakinya disini, dan jika saja sahabatnya tidak memaksanya untuk mengantar benda milik namja pemilik apartemen ini, mungkin saja dia tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya disini. Terlebih jika pemilik apartemen ini melihat dirinya.

Jadi Ravi berniat untuk masuk saja dan meletakkan benda itu dimeja lalu kemudian segera pergi. Ravi masih belum siap menatap mata itu, masih belum kuat menatap wajah itu. Ravi bisa saja meruntuhkan pertahanannya yang sudah 2 bulan ia coba untuk bangun.

"hiks..."

Mata ravi membulat, ia seperti mendengar suara isakan. Firasat buruk mulai menghantui pikiran Ravi. Tanpa pikir panajng lagi Ravi melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen milik mantan kekasihnya.

DEG

Namun apa yang tidak ia harapkan justru terpampang di hadapannya. Dihadapannya ia melihat mantan kekasihnya –Jaehwan sedang bercumbu dengan keaksihnya mungkin. Saling tindih di sofa.

Ravi mengalihkan pandangannya, sambil menahan sesak didada.

"EKHEM..."Ravi berdehem keras, sengaja untuk menyadarkan kedua orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

Baro yang sedang menimpa Jaehwan segera bangkit dan melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu aktifitasnya. Begitupun Jaehwan yang sangat kaget melihat namja yang begitu ia harapkan hadir tadi kini sudah ada didepannya.

"hiks..Ravi yaa...hiks" Jaehwan ingin menghambur ke pelukan Ravi sebelum Ravi mengeluarkan kalimat yang menyakitkan untuknya.

"maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian. Aku hanya mengantar ini saja, dan silahkan melanjutkan kembali..."

"RAVI YAA..." Jaehwan berteriak ketakutan saat Ravi berjalan menuju pintu. Seandainya Ravi benar benar pergi maka habis sudah harapan Jaehwan.

"JANGAN COBA COBA LARI DARIKU... JADI DIA YANG BERNAMA RAVI?" Baro mengejar Jaehwan dan menahan tanagn Jaehwan, Baro menampilkan smirknya.

Ravi menghentikan langkahnya tepat dipintu.

"hah... kebetulan sekali" Baro semakin meanmpilkan smirknya

"Ravi yaa... hiks... tolong aku... i..ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan...hiks... jeaball" Jaehwan memohon dengan begitu pilu. dirinya masih memberontak untuk melepaskan tangaannya yang ditahan oleh Baro

"tidak kusangka kalian berdua begitu hebat. akan kubuat kalian menyesal karena berani memalukan seorang KIM BARO..."

"hiks.. lepaskan aku Baro yaa... aku tidak pernah mencintaimu... hiks... jebaall...lepaskan aku"

"tidak ada yang bisa menolak seorang Baro. KAU DENGAR ITU? KAU DENGAR?" Baro murka, memegang rahang Jaehwan lalu berteriak keras di depan wajah Jaehwan.

"lepaskan dia" Ravi kembali, bak seorang penyelamat dengan begitu tenang ia emanntang Baro

"hah? Kau siapa nya? Kau tidak ada urusan denganku. Dia kekasihku"

"TIDAK. AKU SUDAH MEMUTUSKANMU!" Teriak Jaehwan yang masih memberontak.

"kau dengar? Dia mengatakan kau bukan kekasihnya, jadi cepat lepaskan dia"

"tsk... mau mencoba melawanku?" Baro tertawa meremehkan.

Baro melepaskan cengkraman nya pada Jaehwan, dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung kearah Ravi.

'dasar pemabuk' batin Ravi.

"pergilah sebelum aku memanggil petugas untuk mengusirmu"

"KAU... DASAR BRENGSEK. PRIA SEPERTIMU JANGAN SOK JUAL MAHAL. BERANI SEKALI KAU MENOLAK TAWARANKU, KU PIKIR DIRIMU SIAPA?"

Ravi mengernyitkan dahinya, heran dengan perkataan sipemabuk didepannya.

"apa maksudmu?" meski Baro mencengkram erat baju Ravi, amun tidak sedikitpun membuat pertahanan Ravi runtuh. Masih mencoba bersikap tenang.

"tsk... berapa nominal yang kau inginkan untuk meluluskan adikku hah? BERAPA YANG AKU INGINKAN?"

Dan akhirnya Ravi baru mengerti apa yang dimaksu oleh Baro. Jadi yang menelpon dan mencoba menyogok dirinya adalah Baro? Kenapa kebetulan sekali seperti ini.

Jaehwan yang meringkuk di bawah sofa masih sesenggukan sambil memeluk dirinya. Matanya mencari kesana kemari, mencari apapun yang bias membantunya. Ia hanya ingin Baro cepat pergi dari apartemennya dan jika bisa jangan pernah Jaehwan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"sebaiknya kau gunakan uangmu untuk hal yang lebih berguna. Memperbaiki otakmu misalnya" ucap Ravi

"KAU.." Baro terpancing emosi, dengan cepat ia layangkan kepalan tangannya menuju wajah Ravi, namun Ravi berhasil menghindar jadilah Baro menubruk dinding di belakang Ravi.

Untung saja Baro dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, jadi Ravi tidak perlu menguras tenaganya untuk meladeni tingkah Baro.

"ada apa ini?"

Dan tiba tiba saja beberapa petugas keamanan masuk kedalam apartemen milik Jaehwan.

.

LOVELY

.

"hiks...hiks..."

Sudah satu jam, Jaehwan masih terus terisak dalam dekapan Ravi. Keduanya berada dikamar milik Jaehwan lebih tepatnya berada di ranjang milik Jaehwan dimana Jaehwan tidak mau melepaskan ravi sedikitpun.

Satu jam yang lalu Jaehwan berhasil menekan tombol darurat apartemen, memberikan informasi jika di kamarnya ada prian yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Lalu kemudian datanglah petugas keamanan dan berhasil membawa Baro pergi.

Ravi sendiri tidak berusaha menolak maupun mencegah Jaehwan, dirinya membiarkan namja yang sanagt dirindukannya ini memeluk erat dirinya. Membiarkan Jaehwan melampiaskan tangisnya, tidak perduli jika hubungan mereka sekarnag bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

Ravi ingin sekali mengelus kepala Jaehwan, hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika kekasihnya sedang menangis ataupun sedang ingin dimanja tapi ia kembali teringat jika mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagi sekarang, untuk itu ia hanya bisa menjatuhkan tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

"hiks...hiks...mi...miaanhh...mianhae Ravi ya..hiks.." dalam isakannya Jaehwan mengucapkan maaf pada Ravi. Wajahnya masih ia sembunyikan didada Ravi, tidak berani sekalipun mengangkat wajahnya, ia sungguh malu bertatapan dengan Ravi.

"..."

Ravi sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya, ia hanya bisa menunggu tangisan Jaehwan reda.

Dan setengah jam kemudian, isakan Jaehwan benar benar sudah reda, Ravi bisa melihat nafas Jaehwan yang sudah teratur meski tidak dalam keadaan tertidur. Setidaknya Jaehwan sudah berhenti menangis.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Ravi emmulai pembicaraan.

"maafkan aku Ravi yaa... ini semua salahku, aku terlalu egois. Aku pikir...aku bisa mendapatkan namja yang perduli dan tidak mengabaikanku..tapi...hiks..."

"sudahlah... bukankah kau sudah mendapatkannya? Kurang apa lagi Baro itu?"

"ani..." Ravi bisa merasakan Jaehwan menggeleng didadanya, tapi namaj cantik ini belum mau mengangkat kepalanya "tidak ada...tidak ada yang begitu tulus sepertimu Ravi yaa... mereka semua hanya menginginkan tubuhku, mereka tidak mencintaiku...hiks..."

Jaehwan menangis kembali mengingat berapa kali kekasih kekasihnya mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang tak senonoh padanya.

"huft..." Ravi menghela nafas "lalu kau mau bagaimana? Bukanakh kau yang meminta putus dan kau akan mencari namja lain"

"hiks... aku...aku..salah... hiks... bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi? Aku mencintaimu Ravi yaa... masih sangat mencintaimu...hiks"

Dan barulah Jaehwan berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Ravi.

Ravi tidak terkejut dengan pengakuan namja dalam pelukannya ini. Ia pun sudah menebak jika mereka sama sama bodoh yang begitu saja mau untuk berpisah. Ravi mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Jaehwan.

"bukankah aku namja yang mengabaikanmu? Aku banyak pekerjaan, aku takut kau akan terabaikan lagi..."

"tidak apa...aku mengerti.. kau bekerja keras untuk kita bukan? Untuk masa depan kita? Maafkan aku yang tidak mengerti dirimu. Harusnya aku sadar jika kau bekerja keras untuk masa depan kita..hiks"

Ravi tersenyum dan menghapus lelehan air mata di wajah Jaehwan. Memang benar, Ravi bekerja keras untuk masa depan mereka. Ravi berencana akan melamar Jaehwan tepat pada hari jadi mereka sebulan lagi, tapi apa daya ternyata Jaehwan meminta putus darinya.

"chuup"

Ravi mengecup bibir Jaehwan sekilas dan memberikan senyuman hangat kepada kekasihnya.

"berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakan kata itu lagi. Arra?" ucap Ravi

Jaehwan mengangguk dengan patuh, matanya mengerjab lucu hingga membuat Ravi gemas dan tidak tahan untuk kembali mengecup seluruh wajah man- ani...sekarang mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"saranghae...chu"

Dan terakhir, ia kecup kening sang kekasih untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayangnya kepada namja cantik pujaan hatinya.

"nado saranghae..." jawab Jaehwan.

Dan kecupan kecupan itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga kecupan itu berganti menjadi lumatan lumatan yang penuh kelembutan. Berbeda, berbeda sekali rasanya, batin Jaehwan. Hanya Ravi yang sanggup memberikan kelembutan seperti ini padanya. Hanya Ravi yang mampu memperlakukan ia selembut ini. Sungguh Jaehwan sangat mencintai Ravi, dan cukup ia melakukan kesalahn dengan melepas namja seperti Ravi.

Ravi melepas ciuman mereka kala teringat sesuatu.

"apa mereka menyentuhmu?"

"ANI..." Jahewan menggeleng kuat "tidak ada satupun namja selain dirimu yang berani menyentuhku. Karena tubuhku hanya milik KIM WONSHIK seorang" ucap Jaehwan yakin.

"Bagus. Yaa... memang tubuh ini hanya milik Kim Wonshik seorang. Kim Jaehwan hanya milik Kim Wonshik..."

 **END**


End file.
